Forever Gone
by MalfoyHeiress
Summary: It's here, seventh year has finally arrived for our favorite trio. What new surprises will arrive for our friends at Hogwarts this year? Older fic posted by my other pen name MisstressMalfoy on Schnoogle. May or may not pick it up again
1. Chapter 1

_Three months previously..._

_"Give it up," the Dark Lord sneered, contemptuous of the three still standing. His wand was drawn, as were theirs, and a horrible smile played about his slash of a mouth._

_"Never," Harry Potter snarled. He stepped forward, shielding the two behind him. Ron and Hermione began to follow, but he half-turned and shook his head. "No. This is between him--" he jabbed his wand savagely toward Voldemort, as though he was trying to stab him "--and me."_

_Ron grabbed his arm. "Harry, don't," he pleaded. "He'll kill you!"_

_"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione chimed in. "He's way too strong. The three of us can take him together."_

_Still he shook his dark head. "It's my fight, not yours. I suggest you run while you still can."_

_Voldemort shook with laughter. "I couldn't give them better advice myself, Potty Wee Potter. Now, are we going to do this, or are you going to stand around acting noble all night?"_

_Harry glanced at his friends one last time, drew a deep breath, and steeled himself for the impending battle. "Let's do this," he said in a low tone._

_Before he could utter a spell, Voldemort shouted, "IMPERIO!" The Imperius curse hit Harry squarely in the middle of the chest. Harry shrugged it off easily and took a step forward._

_"You'll have to do better than that," he said. "Impedi--"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry's Impediment Jinx had barely formed in his mouth when Voldemort's curse barreled into him. His eyes opened wide, and he silently crumpled to the ground as Voldemort cackled with triumph. Ron and Hermione stood there in wait, wands still raised, standing stock still._

_"I never expected it to be so easy," he breathed when he was finished laughing. "I suppose this means that the prophecy has been fulfilled, which means that I, the Dark Lord, am now the most powerful wizard in the entire world!" And he cackled again._

_To his surprise, Ron and Hermione began to laugh. They were nearly doubled over laughing, clutching their sides as though they would split._

_"What is so funny?" Voldemort demanded. "I demand that you tell me this instant!"_

_"You're in no place to make demands," a familiar voice said coldly. The Dark Lord shrieked as The Boy Who Lived (again) raised his head and stood._

_"But how--and why--"_

_Harry tossed the shards of a broken vial of potion at him. "It's called the Vida Potion," he said. "A little invention of Hermione's. It was in a vial around my neck when you hit me with the Avada Kedavra. When it smashed, it removed the effects of the curse. Quite handy, really, if one wants to avoid the complications that arise when the spell is cast, such as death."_

_Voldemort shrieked, a long, awful cry that echoed through the empty battlefield. "Damn, you, Potter! Damn you!"_

_In his fury, he barely noticed the three sixteen-year-olds advance on him with their wands pointed at his throat, savage fury glinting in their eyes_


	2. Chapter 2

_On the train to Hogwarts..._

"Ronald Weasley! Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that you should have started studying months ago? I mean, unless of course you want to fail your NEWTs, that is. I started studying for my NEWT exams last Christmas!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not an overachieving Head Girl, Hermione. Being made a prefect in fifth year was punishment enough, thank you," Ron shot back at Hermione, not meaning a single word of it.

Hermione rolled her eyes at one of her best friends. "Well, I'm just glad Harry got Head Boy, and not that overrated asshole Malfoy."

Hearing his name being used in the same sentence as Malfoy, Harry looked up from the book he was reading. Harry had been pretending to read, but his thoughts were on his godfather Sirius, who had died in his fifth year at the Ministry of Magic.

"I didn't exactly want or ask to be Head Boy, Hermione, but now that you mention it...the idea does have its advantages." Harry stretched lazily, and then returned to his book and his private thoughts.

"What are you reading anyway, Harry? You haven't said anything the whole trip. Must be a really good book." Ron snatched the book out of Harry's hand before he could protest. "Advanced Transfiguration and Potions? Are you mad?"

Harry snatched the book back from Ron. "I'm going to be an Auror when I get out of Hogwarts, remember?"

Ron thought this over, trying to decide if Harry had in fact mentioned this piece of information. "Yeah, all right, but I thought Snape hated you..."

Hermione tried her best to stifle a giggle, earning her a confused look from the redhead. "Well, ever since I found a way to remove the Dark Mark, he couldn't be happier. Harry is second in the class."

This caused Ron to snort, causing him to spit out bits of Chocolate Frog. "I'm not even going to bother asking who is top of the class, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione smacked Ron playfully. "Oh, pfft to you, too!"

Ron choked suddenly, looking at his Chocolate Frog card.

"What's wrong, Ron? Did they give you a dud for your card?" Hermione made to snatch the card from him, but Ron, being on the Quidditch team, was faster.

"Hermione, you never told me you were on Chocolate Frog cards," he said, a blank look on his face.

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Whatever are you on about, Ron?" she asked innocently, snatching the card from him and reading it.

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**1986- Present**_

_**One of the 3 who destroyed the Dark Lord.**_

_**Miss Granger is said to be the smartest Muggle-born witch since the Hogwarts House Founder Rowena Ravenclaw. She has done extensive research on potions (including but not limited to the Vida potion, which removes the effects of the Avada Kadavra curse), and is the only 7th year in all of Europe to have passed an Animagus test at the age of 15. It has also been rumored that Miss Granger has been offered the position of Ministress for Magic when she finishes school.**_

Hermione's picture smiled up at her from the front of the card. Her picture self was wearing formal dress robes that clung to her body, making the young witch look very desirable. Hermione recognized the picture from the awards ceremony at the end of the summer. "Oh my..." she whispered.

"Ministress for Magic? Why didn't you tell us, Hermione? I mean, we are your best mates, after all," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and tossed the card back at Ron.

"I have not been officially given the position, I am simply a candidate," she explained testily.

Ron caught the card and put it into his bag. "Well, la de da, little miss candidate for Ministress of Magic. And why aren't Harry and I on the cards too? After all, we did help get rid of that bastard Voldemort as well."

"Perhaps they don't want to expose the world to your devastating good looks," Hermione said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Snorting loudly, Ron sorted through various other frog cards until a redheaded girl stuck her nose in the door.

"Are you three not dressed in your robes yet? We'll be at Hogsmead in five minutes!" she snapped. The redhead was none other than Ron's sixteen year old sister, Ginny Weasley, a now well-figured young woman. Harry almost dropped his book as he looked up at his beautiful latest obsession, Ginny.

"Uh...hi...Gin...thanks," Harry managed to stutter before the girl left.

"Now honestly, Harry! If you're going to stutter through the whole year, we are going to have a problem," Hermione snapped at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Herm...it's just that Gin is so beau...nothing," Harry cut himself short as Ron came back from the loo, wearing his school robes. Harry rose from his seat and left the compartment to change, hoping to run into Ginny on the way there.

"What was that all about, Hermione?" Ron questioned as he watched Harry almost skip down the corridor. Hermione looked up from the sleek silver owl she was holding; her cat Crookshanks had met his untimely doom by an enchanted mouse.

"No clue, Ron. Where did you get off to? I've never seen anyone take so long to change their robes."

Ron almost choked for the second time that afternoon, but not for the last.

"Uh, nowhere. Just stopped to chat with Seamus, that's all. You know, see if there are any, um, new developments in his life." Ron's ears went a violent shade of red.

Hermione shrugged. "I have to get going. I'll see you at the Feast, all right?" She picked her things up and walked out of the compartment before Ron could answer.

"Ginny, could I have a word?"

Harry had finally tracked down the gorgeous redhead, who was with a group of giggling sixth years. Ginny waved goodbye to her friends and followed Harry out into the corridor to an empty compartment.

"Yes, Harry? I was a bit busy with my friends, you know." Harry groaned, suddenly feeling like a callous jerk.

"Yeah, I know, but I think I should take some importance, shouldn't I?"

Ginny tapped her foot on the soft carpeted compartment floor. "Well then, out with it!" she said impatiently.

Harry looked Ginny over, taking in every beautiful detail. "Gin, we've known each other as friends for a lot of years. We've been through some pretty amazing and pretty sad things, and not to mention pretty cool things together." Harry brushed his hand through his hair. "Well, I was kind of wondering if you know, maybe we couldn't just do it as best friends anymore."

Ginny stopped tapping her foot and looked at Harry. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I want you to be my girlfriend, Gin. Maybe one day even my wife."

Ginny could not help but grin like a Cheshire cat. Something had finally happened right.

"Oh, Harry! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to ask me this question?" Harry blushed.

"Ever since my 1st year, actually. So, I take it that's a yes, then?" Ginny giggled and flung her arms around Harry, giving him a very steamy kiss.

"Of course it does, silly!"

The ground beneath Harry and Ginny shuddered and squealed, putting an end to their first but definitely not last snogging session.

"I suppose that means we are at Hogsmead then, doesn't it?" Harry pondered, looking out the foggy window.

Ginny smiled, straightening her robes. "Yeah, I'd best be getting back to my friends before they go and blab to big brother." Rolling her eyes, Ginny headed out of the compartment, only to run into Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley, to what do I owe the displeasure of this unwanted sighting of you?" he drawled.

Ginny, not wanting anything to ruin her mood, looked viciously at Malfoy and spat, "Give it up, you prude! Everyone knows you're the gayest Slytherin to ever nance through Hogwarts. Sod off before I call your mummy!" At this, Ginny shoved the boy hard into the wall and stalked off, leaving behind a very embarrassed Malfoy.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Ginny whirled around. Standing there in one of the compartments was her brother Ron. Ginny almost ran the other way when she realized Ron was yelling at Pigwidgeon. Pig was no longer a tiny owl but an extremely large snowy owl.

"Ron, the bird's not going to listen to you if you're yelling at him. You know damn well he's been off with Aquarius." Aquarius was Hermione's silver barn owl, and Pig's biggest heartbreaker. Ron furiously stuffed Pig in his cage.

"Brilliant, the last thing I need is more winged fluff balls!" he said.

Ginny groaned and headed off, to find her friends and to take a carriage up to the castle.

Ginny seated herself between Harry and Hermione; Ron took the seat beside Seamus right across from them. Ginny stroked Harry's hand beneath the table as Ron and Seamus had a heated discussion about whether football was real or not. Silence fell over the gathered students as their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood to address them.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Applause rang throughout the hall, and then was hushed as the man began to speak again.

"As many of you know, Hogwarts has had an increasingly difficult time trying to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We have had many unique and interesting teachers." Laughter rose as people called out things like:

"The evil toad Umbridge."

"Mr. Fancy Pants Lockhart!"

Laughter spread quickly as other jokes rose.

"Yes, all fine teachers, I'm sure. This year, though, we will be doing something truly and wonderfully unique. This year there will be no hired teacher, no stranger teaching you your class." Dumbledore waited for the whispers to stop, and then continued. "It is my distinct pleasure to introduce this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss. Hermione Granger!"

Anyone standing two miles away would have thought Voldemort had been defeated again, the applause was so deafeningly loud. Hermione stood from her seat at the Gryffindor table and marched proudly to the staff table to join her colleagues.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron hooted as she left. "Can you imagine what it's going to be like? Utter hell, I tell you, no fun at all," Ron muttered, as Hermione was now out of ear shot. Ginny, Harry and Seamus could not help but agree with him.

Seamus groaned loudly as the food disappeared from the table. "Well, off to the tower then, I suppose. Are you coming, Ron?"

Ron quickly stuffed the last bit of cupcake in his mouth. "Yeah."

Ginny watched the two boys disappear from the hall. "So...who gets the privilege of telling Ron?"

Harry paled slightly. "I suppose it should be me, since I am the one who asked you out, after all."

Ginny nodded in agreement and beckoned Harry to follow her to a secluded spot for privacy.

From the head table, Hermione watched as her friends left the hall without her.

"I'm sorry, Professor, you were saying something?" Hermione returned her attention to Professor Flitwick, who was mentioning something about Cheering Charms. Hermione later excused herself from the teachers' chatter and headed off, in hopes of finding Ron.

Ever since last summer Hermione had discovered she had a serious crush on the guy, and she was absolutely smitten. Arriving at the tower, Hermione muttered "el doctoro" and dashed up the steps to the boys' dormitory.

If it had been any other night, Hermione would have knocked, but tonight she was in a rush. She swung open the door to find none other than Ron and Seamus sweaty, naked and tangled in a messy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOLY FUCK!" were the last words out of Hermione's mouth as she passed out on the floor.

Both Ron and Seamus fell off the bed. Neither had noticed Hermione until she shouted. "Holy crap, Ron. I didn't even see her come in." Seamus quickly pulled some track pants on and rushed over to Hermione.

"Hasn't she heard of knocking? What a nosy little snoop she is!" Despite the fact that Ron was angry at Hermione's disregard for knocking and finding out his secret, he had an obligation to her.

"Let's get her to Madame Pomfrey then, shall we?" Ron and Seamus picked Hermione up and carried her off to the Hospital Wing.

"What is going on? What has happened to Professor Granger?" Madame Pomfrey snapped, rushing to Hermione's side. "Explain yourselves! The both of you!" Madame Pomfrey whirled on her heel to face the two shirtless boys.

"It is not what you think, Madame!" Ron spluttered.

"No, nothing what you think. She walked into our dorm while we were changing. She fainted in the doorway," Seamus added quickly, before Ron could get them into any trouble.

"Very well, then. You may leave. The memory shall be removed, and I shall notify Professor Granger on the politeness of a knock." Madame Pomfrey shooed the boys from the Hospital Wing so that she could work.

"So do you suppose Hermione will ever remember walking in on us fooling around?" Seamus pondered the question aloud to his boyfriend Ron.

"I don't think so Seamus. Madame Pomfrey is a very skilled obliterator I assure you." Ron tucked a hand into the back of Seamus's pants as they headed back up to the tower.

Hermione woke very early the next morning to blinding white. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In the Hospital Wing, Professor. You had a bit of an accident last night. Nothing to worry about, but I'll just give you a quick once-over, and then down to breakfast with you," came the reply of kind old Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh? I was in an accident?" Hermione was confused, but sat still as Madame Pomfrey looked her over.

"Well, nothing wrong now, so I suppose you can be going down to breakfast."

"Thank you, Poppy." Hermione hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Oh, and dear, make sure to always knock first, hmm?" Madame Pomfrey added as Hermione headed out the door.

Hermione headed down to breakfast, feeling very confused. "Why did she tell me to remember to knock, I wonder?" she said, not realizing that she was speaking aloud.

"Talking to yourself, Granger? Not a good sign for a teacher, you know." Malfoy's voice rang in Hermione's ear.

"Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for rudeness," Hermione snapped in a satisfied tone at the blonde.

"You can't do that! You're not a real teacher! You're a fraud!!!" Malfoy sneered.

"Shall it be an even 20 this time, Mr. Malfoy? I can and I will take points for your nasty little comments. Now run along like a good little boy." Hermione spun on her heel and entered the Great Hall.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Malfoy roared as he sat down at the Slytherin table with Pansy.

"What's wrong Dracey? Is that nasty little prissy Granger bothering you again?" Pansy simpered at Malfoy's elbow.

"You don't know the half of it. Just before I came in, she took 10 points for me telling her the truth. Unbelievable, it is so not my fault she is ugly and nasty smelling," Malfoy growled as he brutally pulverized his sausages.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, one must always be polite to a teacher, no matter how arrogant she may think she is," Professor Snape whispered silkily to Malfoy, causing the boy to jump. His sudden movement sent sausage bits flying into Crabbe's face.

Ginny removed her arms from around Harry's neck long enough to look at her watch. "Oh my! We're late for class, Harry!"

Harry groaned, stuffed things into his bag, and straightened out his uniform. "I suppose this means breakfast then, doesn't it?"

Ginny swatted Harry across his nose. "There are way more important things than food. Like classes!"

Ginny turned and ran off to her first period Charms class, while Harry took off for Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Hermione's first class of the year.


End file.
